


And That, Angel, is How We met

by Humanity_is_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Fanfic, Supernatural - Freeform, bedtime story, falling asleep together, family sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_is_Dean/pseuds/Humanity_is_Dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is reading his daughter a bedtime story, but she doesn't want her normal stories. She wants to know how her Papa met his prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That, Angel, is How We met

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [And That, Angel, is How We met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903789) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“In the beginning when God created the heavens and –“

“No, Papa! Not this! I want a real bedtime story,” pouted Dean’s little angel. She heaved a sigh and tugged the Bible right out of her father’s hands. She hurried to place the Bible under her bed far away from Dean, who was already starting to laugh.

“Danielle, you know your father wants you to know your Grandfather’s Word,” Dean said as he stood up from where he sat on Danielle’s bed. As Dean made his way under the bed to fetch the Bible, his baby girl yelled, “I know, Papa! But I want something different!”

Dean, admitting a grateful defeat, made his way to his daughter’s bookshelf in the corner of the room. He placed the Bible on the top shelf, and grabbed the timeless story, Cinderella. Once Dean found his way back to his spot on his daughter’s bed, Danielle grabbed the book and shook her head.

“Not this either?” Dean asked. Danielle continued to shake her head as her father continued to talk, “You don’t want to hear about how an average girl found her prince?” 

“Nope. I want to know how you found your prince, Papa. But this time I want the full story,” Danielle exclaimed with a look that he knew all too well.  
Dean took a moment to ponder it over. Finally, after a full minute of Danielle’s puppy dog look that’s she must have gotten from her Daddy and Uncle Sammy, Dean smiled and kissed his little angel’s head. “Alright. But get ready because this story is a two parter.” Danielle smiled and snuggled closer into her Papa. “The first time your father and I actually meet was after your Daddy got a mission from God. Your Daddy had to save the Righteous Man. A-“ 

“The Righteous Man! Papa, you’re the Righteous Man!” Danielle was bouncing up and down once she made the connection.  
Dean started to laugh but continued, “Yes. I guess I am. The title doesn’t exactly fit but-“

Again Dean was interrupted but this time by his husband, who was casually leaning on the door post. “The title is quite fitting actually, Dean. No matter what you may believe.” Just as he finished addressing his husband, Danielle jumped off the bed right into her father’s embrace. Castiel kissed his little girl on the temple as they made their way back over to Danielle’s bed.

Dean continued his story with Danielle on her Daddy’s lap. “Where was I? Oh, yeah. Well, your father came down from Heaven and into Hell. He fought off many demons and lost many siblings to find me.” Dean quickly peaked a look at Castiel who appeared a little sad remembering his lost siblings, but smiled for Dean to continue. “Once he found me…well, I didn’t believe I deserved to be saved. Your Daddy had a little convincing to do, but finally he gripped me tight and raised me from Hell. And guess what? Your Daddy left a mark on me that meant that I’m forever his.” Dean rolled up his shirt sleeve to reveal Castiel’s handprint. Castiel immediately placed his hand on the mark and gave Dean a quick peak on the lips while Danielle giggled in between her fathers. 

Castiel pulled away from his husband and peaked his daughters forehead, “ And that’s how we met, Angel. Except your Papa didn’t remember that until later. The first time he thought we meet was when he and Grandpa Bobby summoned me to a barn. But the day we got married, I returned the memory.” Castiel looked back at Dean, remembering the moment Dean regained that memory and laughed. Remembering as well Dean lightly kissed his husband.

Danielle who was starting to drift off kissed both of her fathers’ cheeks and mumbled, “Love you,” as she drifted into unconsciousness. Dean and Castiel whispered the same words back to her and returned the kisses. 

Dean looked over his daughter’s head at Castiel and reached out his hand. Castiel accepted his husband’s hand. Blue eyes met green, and they stayed fixed on each other until unconsciousness came for them too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction! Thank- you to whoever, if anyone, read this. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Check or contact it you want to on tumblr: no-one-decides-my-fate-vg.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
